


O início

by Keterine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterine/pseuds/Keterine
Summary: O frio, é a primeira primeira coisa que consigo sintir, e depois uma estranha pressão da cintura para cima do meu corpo, como se meu sangue estivesse subindo, era estranho, eu me sentia sufocado e desconfortável e então eu senti uma dor acompanhada de uma dormência irritante nas minhas pernas, então eu soube que estava na pior.Onde será que eu estou?, demora um pouco mas logo percebi que estava pendurado de ponta cabeça, não precisava nem tentar para saber que era inútil se mover.





	O início

O frio, é a primeira primeira coisa que consigo sintir, e depois uma estranha pressão da cintura para cima do meu corpo, como se meu sangue estivesse subindo, era estranho, eu me sentia sufocado e desconfortável e então eu senti uma dor acompanhada de uma dormência irritante nas minhas pernas, então eu soube que estava na pior.  
Onde será que eu estou?, demora um pouco mas logo percebi que estava pendurado de ponta cabeça, não precisava nem tentar para saber que era inútil se mover.

"Já acordou?". Diz um homem cujo o rosto mal consigo ver.

"Onde...?". Tento dizer algo mas minha garganta doi, como se estivesse gritando por dias, eu não consigo me lembrar de nada, é uma sensação tão estranha.

"Onde você está?, isso não importa!, tem coisas mas simples que devia perguntar, como o que vamos fazer com você".

Esse homem tem um cheiro horrível, nem preciso cheirar mais fundo para saber que é um alfa, ele é a combinação perfeita da pura arrogância e ignorância que só um alfa tem.  
Olho para cima e me arrependo, meus tornozelos são roxos de estar suportando todo peso do meu corpo por muito tempo, a corda que prende meus tornozelos a um tipo de gancho enferrujado parece estar se rompendo, essa visão me assusta mais do que deveria.

"Você consegue lembra seu nome?". Ele pergunta com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"P-Peter...?".

"parece que as drogas ainda não saíram do seu sistema, perfeito, meu chefe só vai querer você quando estiver limpo, por enquanto vamos nos divertir muito.

Drogas?, de que drogas ele está falando?, minha mãe me mataria se me visse segurando pelo menos um cigarro, ele não pode estar falando sério, mas isso explicaria por que meus pensamentos estão uma bagunça e meus sentidos estão tão aguçados, como um zumbido irritante que não parava de ecoar nos meus ouvidos, mas tinha a mistura de outros sons como uma goteira, um trem em movimento, o som de ratos, tudo muito alto e agudo, meu cérebro iria explodir.  
Deduzo onde devo estar, abaixo de algum túnel de trem, mas não importa, ele tem razão, devo fazer as perguntas mais simples, quem é ele?, o que ele quer?, como posso escapar daqui?.  
É isso!, preciso me concentrar nele.

"O que você quer?".

"Por enquanto quero ver se esse seu traseiro é tão lindo quanto esse rostinho de boneca". Diz ele apertando meu rosto grosseiramente.

"Victor!". derrepente grita outro homem na porta.

Esse homem tem um rosto e cheiro tão famíliar, eu queria acreditar que ele seria meu herói e me salvaria, mas a cerveja que ele segurava em uma mão e o maço de baralho na outra dizia totalmente ao contrário.

"Temos ordens de emtregalo intocado, não vou perder mais dinheiro só por um você quer brincar com uma vadia qualquer". Diz o homem enquanto joga o baralho em uma pequena mesa e então abre a cerveja com apenas o polegar, eu odeio cerveja mas devo admitir que me deu muita sede, a quanto tempo eu não como ou bebo algo?. Em um outro momento eu teria mandando ele ir para o inferno ou teria feito alguma provocação por ele me chamar de vadia, mas agora só conseguia sentir e pensar nesse cheiro alfa maravilhoso, me lembra grama, ferrugem, canela, cravo e madeira, vem com uma sensação de estar sendo aquecido por uma lareira no frio do inverno.

"E por que você está aqui?, não a era para você estar com o garoto chorão?".

Garoto chorão?, havia mais pessoas como eu?, o que eu mais quero agora é saber como vim parar aqui.

"Ele estava me irritando, não parava de gritar por ajuda, eu tentei dizer que ninguém iria escutar mas ele não me deu ouvidos".

"Eu tive sorte, a boneca ali mal consegue falar". Diz Victor entregando um charuto pra o outro alfa.

"Vamos precisar revesar então".

Peter estava realmente drogado, para achar quente a visão do homem colocando o charuto na boca, seu corpo era largo e forte, com músculos bem visíveis através da blusa apertada, jeans rasgados e sujos assim como a camisa, a pele era bronzeada e oleosa de suor, manchas de graxa por toda parte mas mesmo assim sua pele era deliciosa o suficiente para lamber.  
Derrepente ele se levantou e caminhou até mim, olhou fixamente para meus olhos, eu devia estar ofegante, pois seu cheiro estava me consumindo por inteiro, ele pegou sua faca e com um golpe cortou a corda que me prendia ao gancho no teto, minha cabeça bateu com tudo no chão junto com as minhas costas doloridas, minha visão estava rodando dez vezes mais.

"Se você se comportar direitinho pode jogar uma partida com a gente".

Juntei minhas forças para levantar sozinho, e quando estava de pé pode sentir toda minha metade de baixo voltar a ter circulação sanguínea, meus tornozelos já estavam com cortes feitos pela corda, mas não estava sangrando muito, meu equilíbrio estava péssimo mas mesmo assim me juntei a eles na pequena mesa.

"Por que está sendo legal com essa vadia, Logan?".

"Eu aposto que até uma vadia consegue vencer de você nesse jogo".  
Diz Logan em gargalhadas.

Eu não presto atenção no que estão dizendo, apenas olho para cerveja na mesa e então como se meu corpo se movesse sozinho eu a peguei e virei a garrafa com tudo pela minha garganta, fazendo uma careta pelo gosto do álcool, eu nunca me acostumaria com isso.  
Logan me olha furioso e toma a garra a força da minha mão.

" Eu poderia ter deixado você lá como um porco aguardando o abate, Victor adoraria remover suas roupas e te molestar ali mesmo garoto, se eu fosse você me agradeceria e não tentaria roubar a minha única cerveja gelada".

"Agradecer ao meu sequestrador?".

Eu não vou mentir, eu estava morrendo de medo de me colocarem de volta lá, mas eu precisava mostrar algum controle, até que Victor levantou a mão e me deu um grande tapa na cara.

"Olha como você fala com a gente moleque!, somos alfas!".

Luto contra vontade de revirar os olhos para esse comentário, a muito tempo os alfas deixaram de ser uma raça superior.

"Me desculpa". Digo com lágrimas nos olhos, então eu volto a me sentar e devolvo a cerveja da onde eu peguei.

Victor sorri satisfeito, e então se levanta conferindo se sua arma ainda estava na cintura e destravada, e sai da sala em silêncio, até que Logan o interrompe.

"Onde você vai?".

"Sair daqui e tomar um ar, está um calor do inferno, e quero comer uma vadia que não seja do meu chefe".

Logan suspira e faz uma careta, ele acena com a cabeça e Victor sai pela porta, deixando os dois a sós.  
Começamos a nos olharmos profundamente nos olhos, ele me entrega algumas cartas de baralho para uma partida.

"Você sabe jogar?".

"Não". respondo mais friamente e sinceramente possível. Ele suspira de novo e joga todo baralho na mesa, olhando para mim como se estivesse entediado ou algo assim.

"Tem alguma coisa que você saiba fazer?". 

Dou de ombros, eu realmente não sabia o que dizer.

"Como eu vim parar aqui?". Digo olhando para o colar de guerra em seu pescoço, ele devia ter lutado em alguma guerra, ou simplesmente servido ao militarismo, isso só o torna mais interessante.

"Você não se lembra mesmo?" Ele diz de um modo sarcástico e sorri, esse sorriso..., eu me lembro desse sorriso.

 

E então eu não estou mais ali naquele quarto escuro, quente e mofado, eu estou em uma entrada de uma festa junto com meu melhor amigo Parker.

"Peter, por que estamos aqui mesmo?, dizem que sequestram pessoas aqui, e depois devolvem partes do corpo a família". Ele estava realmente nervoso e suando, com seu costume ridículo de roer unhas que sua tia detestava, deus sabe o tapa que ele levaria se sua tia estivesse aqui.

Peter Parker e eu somos melhores amigos desde infância, ele sempre foi o vizinho tímido que perdeu os pais, que todos o olhavam com pena, mas eu o olhava intrigado, era confuso o fato do termos nomes iguais, então eu o chamava pelo sobrenome e ele pelo meu primeiro nome.

"Quem diabos disse isso?, Parker, não pode simplesmente acreditar em tudo que dizem, vai por mim aqui é um máximo, vamos nos divertimos muito, afinal esse é o nosso último ano no colégio". Eu estava tão determinado a me divertir e achar um cara gostoso para perder minha virgindade, ele me levaria a um hotel e teríamos uma noite inesquecível, mas seria algo de apenas uma noite, então eu voltaria para meu colégio e e ele para sua esposa e filhos em alguma casa na cidade e sempre pensariam em Peter enquanto se tocava no escuro.

"Além disso tem muita carne de qualidade aqui". Digo para Parker enquanto lambo os lábios olhando para um homem musculoso de jaqueta de couro acompanhado de um cara esquisito, o homem olha para mim e sorri de lado como se eu fosse a sobremesa depois do jantar.

"Peter!, não olhe para as pessoas assim, ele pode ser agressivo!". Diz Parker se escondendo a trás de mim, o olhar de medo em seu rosto me divertia.

"Pode deixar eu to bem masoquista hoje". Digo rindo piscando para o homem grande antes de ele entrar na entrada cheia de luzes coloridas, o som podia ser claramente ouvido daqui.

"Só por favor seja mais discreto".

Eu pego em seu pulso e puxo para dentro da entrada, eu só não esperava que estivesse tão lotado, cheio de corpos se movimentando e suando, o cheiro me deixava tonto.

"Você pode ir se misturando mas fique na minha vista, eu vou pegar algumas bebidas para nós". Grito.

Parker assente com a cabeça e então Peter se movimenta para ir mais a frente até chegar a um barmen com bigode enorme e cicatriz a baixo do olho esquerdo, ele estava vestido com um terno preto comum e sem gravata, ele de alguma forma me entimidava então eu apenas fiquei ali parado em silêncio, como se estivesse decidindo o que pedir, até que uma voz me chamou a atenção.

"De um copo de leite para o garoto". Diz o homem que dei encima a dois minutos atrás.

O barmen me entrega um copo cheio de leite com um pouco de creme, eu olho para o copo com a sobrancelha arqueada e depois para o homem do meu lado.

"Acha que eu não tenho idade para beber?, ou você está simplesmente tentando me provocar?".

"Acho que bebês omegas como você não deveriam estar em lugares como esse nem mesmo acordados até tão tarde".

Se esse homem queria jogar então eu jogaria com ele, da minha forma. Pego o copo de leite e creme e o tomo em apenas um gole, deixando uma gota escapar pelos lábios, depois sorrio triunfante.

"Talvez meu papai alfa pudesse me colocar para dormir"

Eu não lembro como, mas derrepente eu fui levado para um banheiro com paredes pichadas e vasos quebrados, era sujo mas eu não parecia me importar com isso, um pouco de conversa suja e sem nossão e um alfa qualquer já estava colocando as mãos em mim, eu deveria me sentir patético se não fosse pelo fato desse alfa ser tão quente e ter um cheiro tão inebriante.  
Ele me colocou sentado encima de um urinol, minhas pernas envolta da sua cintura com o meu corpo levemente arqueado para trás, ele não parava de beijar e mordiscar meu pescoço, dando também pequenas lambidas como se quisesse me ligar a ele, isso deveria me incomondar, um passo em falso e eu estaria preso a um vagabundo ou algo pior., minha ereção estava pressionada na dele e estavamos nos esfregando em um rito rápido e bruto, ainda estávamos completamente vestidos, e então eu o beijei, era maravilhoso sentir sua boca na minha, sua língua molhada e macia, diferente do seu corpo áspero, seu aperto na minha cintura ficou mais forte e então aquele beijo pareceu durar para sempre, foi então que me toquei que eu não podia perder minha virgindade em um lugar como aquele.

"Espera!"

"O que foi?".Ele pergunta com uma expressão confusa.

"Podemos ir à outro lugar?, algum lugar como uma cama e alguns lençóis".

"Não vamos precisar disso, vai ser rápido, tenho outros negócios para fazer essa noite, não é como se eu pudesse passar a noite toda com você" diz ele em tom de humor.

"Mas..., é minha primeira vez!".

A sua expressão fica séria, e seu copo antes quente agora é frio e rígido, ele olha para mim como se estivesse encontrado algo perdido, e então estreita os olhos colocando suas mãos em meu pescoço, acariciando com o polegar, eu sorrio para o gesto de carinho mas então vira um aperto cada vez mais forte até estar me sufocando, coloco minhas mãos na sua para demonstrar isso, mesmo assim ele não parou, ele foi me enforcando cada vez mais até que meu rosto estivesse roxo e meus olhos quase saltando para fora, eu não conseguia gritar ou lutar apenas deixar minha visão escurecer, o cheiro foi desaparecendo e eu não queria, eu não queria que esse cheiro desaparece.

"Eu sinto muito".

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi.

 

Eu congelo com a repenpentina lembrança que acaba de me atingir, e ele percebe quando coloco minhas mãos em minha garganta, tenho certeza que há marcas roxas e vermelhas dos seus dedos em meus pescoço, quase posso me sentir sufocando novamente.

"Por que?". Eu pergunto, lágrimas ameaçando a cair.

"Eu tinha que entregar quatro ômegas virgens de preferência meninos, até meia noite para o meu chefe, você sabe como é difícil achar um ômega virgem?".

"E você procura em uma boate?". Grito revoltado.

"Há muitos garotos com você lá, adolescentes curiosos, loucos para entrar nesse universo sujo e impuro".

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim!".

"Foi a mesma coisa que aquele seu amigo desajeitado disse".

Fico pálido, o que exatamente ele quis dizer com amigo?..., Parker!, Parker deve ter indo atrás de mim quando percebeu que eu não voltei, ele adivinhou com quem eu estava, o mesmo cara que vimos na entrada, ele deve ter encontrado Victor e perguntado de nós dois.  
Victor percebeu o jeito gago e desajeitado que só um virgem de dezesseis anos tem.

"Não!, por favor!, deixe ele ir, fique comigo, eu faço tudo que vocês quiserem".

"Devia ter pensado antes de arrastar seu amigo para lugares como aquele".

"Me deixe ver ele!".

"Você não está em condições de me dar ordens pirralho".

Com um grito as lágrimas que eu estava segurando escorrem pelo meu rosto, lágrimas quentes que ardem os olhos, eu não achei que podia piorar até começar a soluçar e vomitar no chão.

"Ei!, meu chefe só vai escolher um e então o resto de vocês poderão ir pra casa".

"Isso deveria me reconfortar?".

"Vai por mim eu só escolhi você para completar a missão, ele sempre escolhe o mais jovem".

Paker tinha dezesseis e Peter tinha dezessete, isso só o preocupou, Parker tinha menos chances de ir para casa.

"Protege meu amigo por favor, ele é inocente".

"Eu já não posso fazer muito por ele".

"Seu maldito filho da Puta!". Grito jogando a garrafa de cerveja em sua direção, mas Logan desvia.

"Se quer ajudar seu amigo deveria ficar calado, quem sabe eu posso deixar vocês se verem".

Por um estante tento me manter calmo mas os soluços não param.

"Qual o seu nome garoto?".

"Peter..., Peter Maximoff".

"Peter, você é daqui?".

"Sim, eu nasci aqui".

"Você frequenta muito lugares como aquele?".

"Não, foi só uma despedida entre amigos, eu e Parker vamos para universidades diferentes".

Era estranho como se ele estivesse tentando fletar comigo, então surgiu um plano na minha cabeça, e se eu o seduzir para deixar eu e Parker sairmos daqui, isso funciona em alguns filmes e eu deveria tentar.

"Estou com muita dor!".

Levanto a barra da minha calça para mostrar meus tornozelos feridos, era uma mistura de roxo, azul e vermelho, também estava muito inchado com pequenos cortes sangrentos.

"Isso está bem feio, vem aqui".

Ele pega minha perna e analisa precionando um pouco a canela que me faz soltar um gemido de dor.

"Tire suas calças eu vou pegar um balde com água quente".

Eu sigo as instruções tirando minha calça e meu sapato, Logan não pode deixar de olhar e rir quando viu uma calcinha de renda vermelha que ficava tão bem em meu corpo.

"Gosta do que vê?". Pergunto desinteressado.

"Muito, mas preferia você sem elas".

"Por que você não as tira?". Digo enquanto arranco minha camisa do Pink Floyd, mostrando todo meu peito nu, eu sou magro e albino, o que me lembra dos apelidos que ganhei quando estava ainda no primário. Pego meus mamilos já oleosos de suor e começo a beliscar até ficarem vermelhos e inchados, Logan assiste tudo de boca aberta e olhos escuros, eu jogo meus cabelos platinados para frente e começo a me inclinar até o chão, dando uma visão perfeita da minha bunda pálida.

"O que quer que esteja tentando fazer não vai funcionar". Diz ele jogando um balde com água quente na minha frente.

Logan pega uma cadeira para que eu possa me sentar e colocar meus pés na água, e ele se senta a minha frente de modo que ficamos perto o suficiente para que ele possa tocar meus pés.

"Você não me quer?".

"Eu quero, mas meu chefe quer virgens, ele me mataria se tocasse em uma de suas concubinas".

"Eu não sou uma maldita concubina!".

"Por enquanto você é".

"Mas ele só irá escolher um de nós, de preferência o mais jovem, e eu não sou o mais jovem".

"Mas e se você for escolhido?".

"Você acha que eu serei?".

"Eu não sei".

Nós paramos de falar e então eu pode relaxar enquanto a água quente adormecia a dor nos meus tornozelos, Logan pega um tornozelo e começa a massagear e aplicar medicamentos Que estavam na gaveta da estante do nosso lado, seria errado se eu pedisse algum remédio forte para dor ou algo assim?.

"Por que está sendo tão gentil?".

"Por que eu acho você simplesmente a coisa mais pura e bonita que eu já vi, não sabe como me doí ter que entregar você".

"Acredite, irá doer mais em mim do que em você". Digo friamente.

Depois ele enrolou alguns gazes nas minhas pernas e deu um beijo no meu joelho antes de me pegar no colo em estilo de noiva, eu tomo um susto e derrepente fico vermelho pois lembro que estou só com uma calcinha idiota, Logan olha para mim e sorri me dando um beijo na bochecha.

"Você fica tão lindo corado desse jeito, me deixe te ver por inteiro". 

 

Ele me joga sua cama rasga minha calcinha no meio e pega meu membro duro em sua boca, solto um longo gemido e puxo seus cabelos arranhando o couro cabeludo, Logan grunhi em resposta.

"Delicioso". Diz após soltar meu membro 

Sua boca era maravilhosa, como um sonho que leva direto para o paraíso, seu cheiro estava mais forte agora.

"Eu sinto você..., em toda parte". Digo

"Seu corpo é maravilhoso Peter, tão quente e deliciosamente apertado".

Suado, ofegante, louco por prazer, não me satisfazia tão rapido, queria mais, muito mais. 

"Logan, faça amor comigo, por favor!".

Ele leva seus lábios para um de meus mamilos, chupando, e mordendo suavemente fazendo me ofegar e gemer de prazer puro, sua outra mão viaja para o outro mamilo e começa a trabalhar nele.

"Eu quero você dentro de mim" eu murmuro. 

 

"Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei para te fazer gozar". Ele diz sorrindo.

O suor escorria na lateral espinhosa de meu rosto de adolescente, e os batimentos cardíacos aceleraram, ele começou a me preparar com seus dedos lentamente, eu já estava bem molhado.

apoiando seu peso com um braço. Ele beijou e beliscou ao longo da minha coluna, me deixando tremendo enquanto sua ereção doendo pulsava. Logan empurrou dois dedos no meu buraco pingando de necessidade, o alfa esticou o músculo sensível até o limite.

"Vai ficar tudo bem". Ele diz para me acalmar.

Logan se enfileirou no buraco, empurrando devagar, engasgo, dividido entre querer empurrar para trás ou se afastar pela largura que estava sendo esticada. No momento em que Logan estava completamente dentro, eu estava ofegante, meu corpo tremendo se sentiu insanamente cheio, jurei que podia sentir o pênis meu estômago. Logan estava respirando pesadamente acima de mim. A cada estocada um gemido forte era ouvido, Logan era como um animal selvagem e faminto, ele nunca parava e seu ritmo só aumentava.  
O nó de Logan se formou, eu não queria ir tão longe, mas a tentação foi tão forte que não pude evitar.

“Sinto muito, pequeno, eu nunca deveria ter feito isso". Ele admitiu com culpa.

"É tarde de mais para se arrepender, simplesmente aconteceu, você quebrou o trato com o seu chefe, sua única chance é fugir comigo".

"Você fugiria comigo, abandonaria sua família e iria morar comigo no campo?".

"É o que eu mais quero, viver com você Logan, meu alfa!".

"Então se una mim, prove sua lealdade".

Inclino minha cabeça para o lado, e revelo meu pescoço, minha glândula inchada e pulsando agora exposta.  
Logan não perde tempo, mordendo e sugando o sangue lá. A dor é horrível mas logo posso sentir sensações estranhas e sentimentos que não são meus.

"Como se sente?". Logan pergunta com os lábios ensanguentados.

"É mágico!, e maravilhoso..., você não consegue sentir o que eu sinto?".

"Consigo, eu só queria ter certeza se era mesmo real, tudo isso, você é tão perfeito".

"Fuja comigo, vamos!, antes de Victor voltar, é o único jeito de eu ser sua".

"Mas você já é minha". Diz Logan dando leves beijos por tudo meu rosto.

"Você Prometeu!".

"Eu sei, mas nós acabamos de nos ligar isso pode induzir um calor em você a qualquer momento".

"Eu estou bem, podemos resolver isso em um hotel, eu vou arrumar nossas coisas".

"Você não fez tudo isso só para escapar, não é?".

"Você não pode sentir?, todo o amor e desejo que eu estou sentindo?".

"Tudo que sinto vindo de você é uma sensação de alívio e ansiedade, sei que não me ama realmente agora, e não me importo caso você esteja fingindo, pois agora você é meu ômega!, eu levarei você comigo a força se for preciso". Logan não era mais ou alfa amoroso, fogo ardia em seus olhos e eu não me afastaria desse fogo, só usaria para me aquecer mais.

"Eu vou cumprir com minha palavra, estamos unidos, irei com você a qualquer lugar".

"Bom..."

Logan sorri, um sorriso predador, aquele animal selvagem havia retornado novamente.


End file.
